Fairy Tale
by Kotomi Miyamura
Summary: If Ishida Mitsunari can pick what phase of life he wants to erase, he will definitely erase his past with Tokugawa Ieyasu. Pre-Sekigahara.


My first English fanfiction in here. Beta-ed by icypiyo21. (Go check her LJ, people! She writes for IeMitsu too!)

Warning: Boy and boy kissing. Don't like? Please close this tab/window immediately then.

Set in pre-Sekigahara.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sengoku BASARA. CAPCOM owns these beautiful re-characterized samurais.

* * *

><p><em>He was standing there, awkwardly waiting for me who (might) have lost the power to chase him. While panting, I kept walking, thinking of why the brown-haired boy—instead of running away while he got a chance since I was the chaser— waited for me under the big cherry blossom tree Hideyoshi-sama always loved.<em>

_I did see him panting though. I believed that he must be as tired as I was._

_Finally reaching the boy, I said, "We're playing tag here. A normal person would've used this brilliant chance to run away from the chaser no matter how tired he is, yet why are you waiting for me while leaning to the tree? And stop giving me that grin—I know you are tired and you should have a 'worn out' expression instead of a satisfied smile."_

_The young daimyo of Mikawa just wouldn't knock that smile off from his face though, as I had expected from hum._

_"Unfortunately, I am not a normal person, Sakichi." He answered with yet another of his stupid grins._

I knew it from the beginning. I am just testing you._ The sarcasm never made it out from my mouth, though. I thought it was unnecessary to say it—he would keep his smile and talk about those bonds he adored. I don't want to know how he could come up with all that (sometimes logical) bonds talk._

_Eventually, my exhaustion won out. I forced myself to sit under the cherry blossom, telling myself that once I have regained enough energy, I will end this game and help Hanbei-sama._

_The brown-haired boy—Takechiyo, copied my action. He sat on my left; legs stretched while breathing slowly. We were only centimeters away— just a few centimeters to go and our body will eventually touch each other. I…didn't really mind, actually. His body was really warm—I still remember the day he hugged me for the first time due to the lack of the blankets we have. His spiky hair was something I really loved from him—it was tickling me but nevertheless the sensation his hair gave was…indescribable._

_Last but not least was his goofy grin and awkward faces he always made—and the priceless expression he had whenever he was crying. He was different from any human I have met in my life. Sure, he's not as awesome as Hideyoshi-sama, but the feeling I had whenever he was with me…was something alien. I haven't the slightest clue what that feeling was, to be honest._

_Without realizing, said person's palm was already on top of mine. He didn't hold it tightly, but he did it on purpose. As he held my palm, his face reddened slightly. I wondered why…?_

_"Isn't the cherry blossom beautiful, Sakichi? Osaka sure has the most beautiful cherry blossom trees I've ever seen in my life!"_

_I looked up to the cherry blossoms and smiled slightly. I wished that the days of him with Hideyoshi-sama, Hanbei-sama, Gyoubu and…Takechiyo will last like this; peacefully forever._

_"It is, Takechiyo."_

_The brown-haired boy was finally a man. And so was I._

_"Mitsunari!" He screamed at me gleefully as always._

_Grumpily, I walked to him, never wanted my time to be wasted by only playing with his petty games. I was an officer now, a soldier that is fully devoted to Hideyoshi-sama. He is, too, actually, but no matter how hard I have scolded him about him wasting time and not taking things seriously—he always won in the end._

_"Yes, Ieyasu? You better make this quick or else I will slice you before you could beg for any forgiveness."_

_And oh God spare me— it's that goofy smile again. "Oh come on, Mitsunari. Hideyoshi-kou has given us a few days of break—can't you chill for a while?"_

_He sure had a point, but then there's what they say about using your time effectively before you regret it—_

_—whatever. I was tired from today's extensive sword training and arguing with this daimyo wouldn't help matters._

_I sighed before the (unintended) anger came out from my mouth, "Fine. Do whatever you want."_

_He didn't answer, though. He kept walking silently while I followed from behind. I never expected that he would be leading us to the cherry blossom tree where we used to take a rest after playing tag. The spring breeze relaxed my body and the view upon my eyes somehow swept away the aches permeating my body._

_Ieyasu was standing there; leaning tree, just like what he loved to do when he was known as 'Takechiyo'. He never got tired of adoring the cherry blossom no matter how many times he saw it._

_I walked slowly to him; the fatigue I had was decreasing yet my grumpiness refused to leave every action and words I threw his way. Despite the evil glare I gave him, he didn't seem to be afraid of it anymore, unlike the early days when we still hadn't known each other quite well._

_"Mitsunari, come closer."_

_I told as he asked—I just wanted this to end quickly, so I thought doing what he wanted would get it over and done with. We were already under the cherry blossom tree and nobody was there to watch us awkwardly standing like an idiot._

_He grabbed both of my hands and moved himself closer; I thought I could feel his breath already. This wasn't right—I thought he was going to have some nostalgia about our childhood and rant about it again—but this—_

_His forehead finally touched mine. We were so close—so goddamned close I thought I might kill him and myself over this…odd action. But I didn't break away; I didn't shift; I went with every action he did._

_I could only think of one question to myself; why?_

_He finally spoke with a very low yet gentle voice after we were close,_

_"I think, it's finally the time to confess to you about…something,"_

_The moment I opened my eyes, our lips touched. It was a light one, yet I could feel the passion he put into the kiss. What is the meaning of this…? This is wrong, this is not something he should do, this is…illogical. Normal person wouldn't—_

_As if reading my thoughts, he chimed in. "'Unfortunately, I am not a normal person, Sakichi.'"_

_Oh right. Almost forgot that._

_He finally released me from his hold; looking away from my face. His face reddened like a fresh tomato, just like when he held my palm back then._

_…I felt my face reddened, much like his. My heart fluttered—it wouldn't stop thinking of the kiss he gave—it wouldn't stop wanting to hold him, to embrace him, to feel his warm aura, to listen to his heartbeat, to kiss him back, to say…_

_Come to think of it— what do I want to say…? I don't know what to say._

_Just as I snapped myself out of my thoughts, his eyes, full of determination, stared at me. But what exactly does he want to say…?_

_"…I love you, Ishida Mitsunari. I am sorry for kissing you so sudden, but I want you to be mine; I want to feel you, I want to embrace you—to comfort you—to pull you out from every sadness you have—to support you—to kiss you. I-I-I had wanted to say this a few days ago, but I had no courage to say this to you…"_

_Amber eyes, once shining with determination, shifted to a dull shade of regret before he continued._

_"And if you feel like killing me now, feel free to. I don't mind dying in your hands. Forgive me if I have offended you."_

_As the sentence ended, he put his hood on and looked down—he looked like he was about to cry any moment._

_Processing every single word he has confessed to me, I realized that he…basically summed up what I wanted to say, even way back when I was 'Sakichi'. It was…the same; not exactly the same, but nearly the same. I wanted to do what he wanted to do. What was the word he said at the very first of his eloquent speech…?_

_Oh, it was 'love'._

_The word echoed in my mind. The word that described everything I felt for him all these years has finally shown itself. It was…strange, but I'm now pretty sure that this is the word I have been looking for to describe 'that alien feeling'._

_He was still sulking; hood on and head down. I needed to tell him my feeling. So I ran. Fast. I tackled him and gave him the best…hug I could ever give to a person. I could tell that he was startled, but as soon as he looked at me, I buried my face onto his chest; not wanting him to see myself blushing._

_"Mitsunari…?"_

_I whispered, "…Goddammit. I love you too, Tokugawa Ieyasu. I have been searching a perfect word to express my feeling and well, I just found it a few minutes ago thanks to your petty confession. And don't laugh—I know I don't do well with vocabularies."_

_"I won't."_

_Under the very tree that connected—no, strengthened our bond, we embraced each other in silence. It wasn't a stagnant silence, though, it was comfortable— and though I'd sooner die than admit it, but I won't mind staying like this forever…_

* * *

><p>The loud crash of lighting that struck Osaka Castle woke its Dark King, Ishida Mitsunari, from his slumber.<p>

He hated dreaming—yes, any kind of dream. He preferred having nothing in his sleep rather than having such a…miserable dream like that. Dreaming would lead him to his miserable, non-existent fairy tale that contains that bastard inside it.

That bastard really ruined everything in his life—including his very sleep.

And his entire dream was always about his past with that bastard he despised—no, scratch that, loathed. He wanted to finish that bastard as soon as possible—and tomorrow, he will sever his head after waiting and searching for allies. Sekigahara will be the perfect witness of that bastard's death.

He decided not to return to his sleep since he didn't want to know the continuation of his dream.

His past is now a fairy tale he wished he could burn somewhere and throw its ashes to the sea so he wouldn't have to dream again.


End file.
